Hexepta - Mayor Hack 1: The Hacked Turnabout
by Adrenaline Hack
Summary: Argus Hakan made his mentor late, so he must take over the defense so she doesn't get in trouble! Can he save Terry Chens and expose the true hacker?


Hexepta: Mayor Hack

Case 1

The Hacked Turnabout

A/N this isn't canon to my fanfics before this, this is a NEW series, Hexepta: Mayor Hack!

One day at 10AM in the court, Argus Hakan was with his mentor, Kylie Rivers.

"YES YES OBJEEEECTION!" shouted Argus pointing around

"What?" said Rivers

"It's a meme" said Argus

"Okay, calm your tits now."

"But you have tits"

"Well you won't be getting any if you make me look like a fucking idiot today"

Oh right. It's time to start with introductions. My name is Argus Hakan. That girl there is Kylie. She's my mentor or something, trying to teach me how to get an attorney's badge, which is weird because I already have one."

"Which is made of _cardboard_ " said Kylie

"Hey what are you two doing here, the trial's already started!" said the bailiff

"Nooo, fuck you Argus" shouted Rivers and she ran in, and Argus was sad he made her late, she looked so angry.

"I'll make it up to you later" said Argus

IN COURT

"Let us begin" said the judge

"I'm ready" said Haxin Payne

"I'm also ready" said Rivers

"Ah, I believe you were late" said judge

"Sorry your honor..." said Kylie

"(OH NO, DID SHE JUST APOLOGIZE?)" thought Argus

The judge looked really angry at her, even though it was Argus's fault for delaying her when she hadn't time for delays. Then he got an idea.

"Now I see two attorneys, which of you is the defense?" asked judge

"Obviou-"

"ME!" shouted Argus "I'm attorney! Attorney is Argus Hakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"Okay" said judge

"NOOOO YOU FUCKER" shouted kylie "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING"

"KYLIE IM SO SORRY I MADE YOU LATE FOR COURT IS THE LEAST I CAN DO!"

"Ha ha ha" laughed Payne "This will be easy. Okay the defendant Terry Chens is accused of hacking the mayor's computer and stealing important information. The computer is in his office which is locked, and the mayor always has the only key to get in."

"Okay Argus I investigated so here's the evidence." Kylie gave Argus the evidence

"Now I call Secret Eerie the witness" said Payne

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"I am the mayor's secretary"

"Two days ago a low tier computer was hacked and it seemed minor information was stolen"

"However yesterday the defendant sneaked into the mayor's office"

"He hacked into the main computer and stole the information."

"Objection!" shouted Argus "How could he get in if the door was locked!"

"He opened it" said Payne

"How, the mayor always has the key, you said he had it on him all the time."

"Yes he did, but you see, more than one person can have the key at a time"

"HOW?"

"It's a password."

"Fuck."

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"The victim got the pass code from the low tier computer"

"Objection! Why would something only the mayor should know be on some random person's computer?"

"It's not. It's my computer. That was the one that got hacked!"

"But that means you knew the code so you could get in! You are the real culprit"

"Ha ha, no"

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"My computer only has the code to the door, I couldn't know the code to the computer."

"Hold it!" shouted Argus "What was the password"

"Rivers"

Argus looked at Kylie but it was probably nothing so he turned back before she thought he was being a creep as always

Argus examined the computer more closely and it asked him to input a password and he put in the password "Rivers" and it opened!

"Hey there's an email here, it's from secretary at mayorhouse dot ie wait"

Anyway Argus objected

"The password to the door and computer are the same, and this email proves you were threatening the mayor! You aren't a secretary, you're a secret agent work for some evil company, probably Secret Agent Agency or something trying to kill him!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" shouted Secret "Uhh that's not it's name btw don't sue, barrylawn"

After that Terry Chens was Not Guilty and Haxin cried after losing to this incompetant rookie

"You're still pathetic" shouted Kylie "I can't believe you tried that shit"

She ran away and Argus ran after her, until he got back to the office and saw she killed herself, probably because she was sick of his shit. He saw her sister nearby though so he framed her just in case the police thought it was him

Case 1 ~ The End


End file.
